


smile

by yuzus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: Natsume has some anxiety concerning Switch's live during Chocofes. A humming bluebird helps clear the plagued mind of cloudy thoughts.Happy birthday, Natsume Sakasaki.





	smile

The cold mist from the icy, breathless air tainted the classroom windows against the raw sunlight, a formidable foe in Natsume’s opinion, as it was currently quite chilly despite the vivid, lively appearance. It was only February, he noted, but for it to feel like a rotten November afternoon was simply atrocious. He felt ridiculous wearing little to begin with, but the weather surely didn’t help the situation. Crouched over a small electric heater, he pressed his palms together and felt the warmth sink into his fingertips and across the back of his hands, gazing at the rusty metal lost in thought.

 

 

 

_ “But! Shisho has to perform! Especially with Senpai! It would truly be a dream come true~ Seeing Sora’s two favourite people on stage!” _

 

_ Natsume looked at the small child with a daunting expression. I really don’t want to do it, he thought, but he knew he also really, really didn’t want to upset Sora. _

 

_ There was no particular reason as to why he felt this certain itch about a very particular live; he enjoyed watching his friends and senpai on stage during the Chocolate Festival they held annually around the school. Bright seas of red and pink as everyone joined together and wore matching rosettes, tasty snacks that everyone had slaved over for hours were seen in all directions, Natsume remembers the subtle taste on the tip of his tongue as it melted in his mouth and licked his lips joyfully, not that he would ever admit it, but he quite enjoyed this time of year. Graduation was just around the corner, and it truly would be one of the last lives he could share with everyone as a school, it was sentimental and important to everyone that they could share one beautiful moment, clasp it in their hands one last time and release it to the world. However, maybe that’s what he didn’t like about it. Change. The thought of knowing things will be different soon, having to accept that, that’s just how things are sometimes. Saying goodbye and waving farewell to those he has stood beside for what feels like eternity.  _

 

_ “Shi~sho~” _

 

_ “Bwah! _

 

_ The sudden knock from the yellow boy caused him to tumble to the floor, books of witchcraft flying around them like a spell cast from the deepest depths of hell. They remained there for a while, staring at the secluded space from inside the Library as something that became familiar, a warm entity that accepted them and all of their faults, a home that coupled them up with strong arms and gave them wings to fly. Natsume sighed softly and picked Sora up by the armpits, making the small boy wheeze and laugh with delight. It surely would be a sound he could never live without. _

__

 

 

“Something I could never live without, huh…”

 

“Natsume-kun, I’m terribly sorry to interrupt you but whilst we are rather busy and due to perform soon, you look rather troubl-”

 

“Say one more Word, and you are going in the Heater.”

 

Tsumugi jumped back at the harsh words and clung to the doorframe.

 

“Aaah, but I mu-”

 

“Did I not make myself cleAR?”

 

Natsume simply turned around, far too unbothered to bully his unit mate right now. He sighed begrudgingly, folding his hands together and leaning his legs against the side of the wall. He hated how much he thought, it felt like a pinwheel in his mind moving uncontrollably as it drove faster and faster, broken seats of a roller coaster would whip and spin around as the cart tries to keep up with the machine he calls a brain that sits in his aching head. A grand magician shouldn’t have to deal with such nonsense.

 

He turned his head and stared out of the small box window. He could see colourful stages adored with cherry red balloons, pink lace and frills that stretched for miles, engaging banners and enchanting displays, the smiles of those he has come to know and befriend, the kids from Sora’s class and friends of his Senpai’s, small connections that whirlwind and tangle in the funniest of ways, an aching beat in his heart that throbs thinking of the fond memories, a twinge of a smile - a comfortable silence shared between former foes, as they linked arms as three and sung for the universe. 

 

Natsume thought deeply about what it meant to be an idol; to be the leader of Switch, a former member of the disapproved “Oddballs”, and through some troubles, he’s learnt that being part of this universe is the most intriguing. It excites and entices him to be more, become better, push himself to stronger lengths and exceed everybody’s expectations, despite of how high they may be. He thought about the feeling of clasping hands with those he truly cares for, and that is what kept him awake throughout the living nightmare. 

 

 

A sudden, quiet voice spoke out through all of his cloudy thoughts, a sweet, familiar sound.

 

 

“Shall we go, Natsume-kun?”

 

Tsumugi’s smile was kind. A smile that had seen too much plague for one lifetime, friends that got ripped away and warmth that was tossed into a cold, empty hole of suffering. It was something he treasured, enjoying the view for what it is and not what it will be another day, taking everything one day at a time and relishing in the seconds that make the universe slow down a notch. The magical feeling and sensations kept the oddball down to earth, feet planted firmly as he swore to always stay true to himself. Perhaps it was a weak point, to never stray away from what he believed at his core and turn into a stubborn, childish mess, but Natsume thrived to make all negative situations into a positive - and thus, he took pride in his strange ways and ran towards the sun, enchanting dreams clutched in his hands and an unwavering strength lie in his heart. 

 

“Don't act so Kind to Me, Senpai. After all, You are the one Responsible.”

 

He wiped a falling tear from his flushed cheeks and wore the same, mischievous but adorable smile, his classic trademark grin that everybody knew him for. Snapping his fingers, he stood steadily and adjusted his uniform, straightening the rose on his chest and wiping away particles of invisible dust that  _ must have, somehow _ attached to his clothes whilst he was remaining still in his chair. Turning around suddenly and facing him, he saw Tsumugi doing the same - only this time, with a sense of pride and relief. Even if he is never able to fully understand this person, he finds enough comfort in being able to say he can relate with him and his contorted, puzzling ways. 

 

As the sun rays shone against the window, the two figures reflected against the pale wall and laid eyes on one another. With determination staring them both dead in the face, they would set out to not only prove themselves worthy of linking hands on this stage, but for further happiness that could set them free into the promising spring wind. A dream so promising, it simply made the redheaded boy smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure how to write Natsume yet but I hope this can suffice. I really enjoy his character and I love seeing how he interacts with other people, so I hope this is good enough for my 3rd best boy.
> 
> I don't write a lot anymore and I've orphaned quite a lot of my work but I'd really like to try and improve, as well as letting go some of the anxiety I have towards writing so I can share my work with others. I can't promise much, but I hope someone out there will enjoy this work, or anything that I may post in the future, no matter how near or far it may come to light. ^^ Kudos etc are appreciated, thank you


End file.
